


Ночные игры

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Вечер настольных игр в доме Стива Харрингтона.





	Ночные игры

— Камень слева, свиток справа, да черт, опять я попадаю на Ригора, — Лукас переставил свою фишку на цветной квадрат с фигуркой злодея и взял красную карточку. — Хлопните по столу каждый раз, когда кто-то говорит слово “овца”. Если вы забудете, возьмите еще одно проклятие. Ладно, это еще куда ни шло.

— А там нельзя поменять слово? Не похоже, что можно часто использовать «овцу» в разговоре, — пожаловалась Макс, зажевывая лакрицу.

Лукас наградил ее мрачным взглядом и ударил по столу, не громко, но так, чтоб было слышно.

— А у меня уже шея затекла, — Майк сидел с картой на голове.

Рядом сидящий Дастин раздраженно закатил глаза, держа язык высунутым наружу. Он больше всех страдал от своего проклятия, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, и только вздыхал.

— Ааа-а ахха, — попробовал сказать он, сглотнув слюну, и все дружно переглянулись.

— О чем это он?

— Я думаю, он назвал Майка ноющей овцой, — предположила Макс, вращая палочку лакрицы. Лукас снова хлопнул по столу.

Первоначально это была идея Дастина. Половина народа разъехалась по разным городам для учебы, оставшиеся начали собираться раз в неделю для общих посиделок. Настольные игры пришлись кстати: сначала Стив недоверчиво относился ко всем этим коробкам, правилам и духу соперничества, но прошло несколько месяцев, и он втянулся. Сначала они играли в простые игры: кто скорее посчитает, кто быстрее выкрикнет, кто быстрее догадается по нарисованной шараде. Сегодня в меню была «Крагморта», и Стиву нужно было стоять на одной ноге — он читерил, устроив колено на стуле. Джейн просто наблюдала за игрой, так что ее красные карточки не касались, и оставался Билли, который пока обходил все ловушки. 

Тот самый Билли Харгроув, который пару месяцев назад внезапно вернулся из Калифорнии. Никто не знал, почему и что случилось, но Харгроув перевелся в департамент полиции Хокинса, снял дом неподалеку от Макс, где она заселилась с Лукасом после свадьбы, и сегодня вдруг объявился на еженедельных посиделках компании.

Не то чтобы Стив был против. Пусть они с Билли расстались, мягко говоря, не на дружеской ноте, Стив считал, что за эти годы многое изменилось. Например, сам Билли.

Для начала он стал больше, серьезно раскачавшись, но не как спортсмены, а как литая масса мышц, с широкими плечами и весом под сто килограмм силы, которая прекрасно знает, как сломать тебе руку так, чтобы было максимально больно. Его лицо было гладко выбрито и ничего не выражало, детская миловидность подугасла, взгляд был спокойным, но проницательным. 

Стив не знал, что и думать. Как только Харгроув зашел к нему домой, повисла напряженная пауза. Билли она не смутила.

— Я извиняюсь, что пришел без приглашения. Макс сказала, что у вас вечер настольных игр и вам не хватает игроков. Я понимаю, что мое присутствие может быть нежелательно, но она настаивала.

Под чужими пристальными взглядами Стив долго не мог поднять упавшую челюсть. Он даже не понял, как пожал плечами и выдал, не отрывая глаз от воловьей шеи:

— Да нет, все норм, проходи.

Вот так они оказались в середине самой странной игры «Крагморты» за последний год, и Стив до сих пор пытался переварить чужое присутствие. Он бы хотел расслабиться, но кое-что не изменилось в старине Билли — его все еще невозможно было игнорировать.

Даже при том, что большую часть игры он сохранял задумчивое молчание. 

Они сидели рядом, и Стив против воли замечал каждую деталь. Билли признался, что настольные игры для него в новинку, однако настоял, чтобы самому прочитать правила в буклете и, внимательно наблюдая за другими игроками, явно быстро уловил суть.

Еще один ход, и Билли снова обошел минное поле со злодеем и заработал карточку с заклинанием усиления.

— Как ты это делаешь? — возмущенно пробормотал Стив, на секунду забыв, к кому обращается, и Билли бросил на него быстрый, слегка удивленный взгляд.

— Я думаю, прежде чем ходить.

— Ты так говоришь, будто я — нет, — Стив дошел до портала, и ему досталась ловушка, которая обозначала стопку с самыми отвратительными проклятиями.

— Очевидно, недостаточно.

Стив мог поклясться, что губы Харгроува дрогнули в улыбке, но уже через секунду тот выглядел, будто ничего не произошло.

— Наконец-то пошла жара. Я уж думал, мы всю игру просидим без дополнения для взрослых. Читай уже, что там, — нетерпеливо встрял Майк.

— Для взрослых — это в каком смысле? На раздевание? «Ваш сосед справа должен положить руку вам на задницу».

— Не может быть, — Майк забрал его карточку, прочел и ругнулся сквозь зубы. — Что за глупость, я думал, там будет про выпивку.

Джейн непонимающе огляделась по сторонам.

— Я могу…

— Нет, не можешь, — оборвал ее Майк, уставившись на Стива, будто это он настоял на покупке «Крагморты» версии восемнадцать плюс, а затем посадил Джейн с правой стороны от себя.

— Или проклятие может исполнить сосед слева, — предложила Макс, махнув на Билли палочкой лакрицы.

— Или ты можешь помолчать, овца, — так же спокойно предложил Харгроув, с прищуром глядя на нее. Казалось, на секунду мелькнул тот самый Билли, с которым Стив учился много лет назад, но тут же скрылся за приподнятой бровью и холодным спокойствием.

Пока все наблюдали за молчаливой битвой взглядов, Лукас чуть не забыл, что ему нужно хлопнуть по столу.

— Эм, я не против, если все не против, — попытался вмешаться Стив. — В плане, если мы все соглашаемся на дополнение, то ладно. Только без истерик, как в прошлый раз, что «не буду это, не буду то».

Макс раздраженно закатила глаза.

— Я же все-таки заплатила за шесть пицц с ананасом.

— После того, как устроила настоящий скандал.

— Я ненавижу ананасы, мы могли взять с беконом.

— Тройной слой мяса на тесте это не пицца, а пирог.

— Опять начинается, — вздохнул Майк, и Дастин согласно простонал, закрыв лицо рукой, будто ему было стыдно за всю компанию разом.

— Ты точно не против? — еще раз уточнил Билли у Стива, и тот легкомысленно кивнул.

— Если собираешься играть с нами, тебе лучше заранее привыкнуть к неловкостям. Ты еще не был с нами в ночь «пьяного крокодила». Обычно мы оставляем ее на недельные каникулы.

— Почему?

— Нааа ньа арахаха э хаха.

— «Все пытаются не сдохнуть», — тут же перевел Майк за Дастина.

Билли выдал многозначительное «хм», а затем устроил ладонь у Стива на пояснице. Судя по довольной ухмылке Макс, Стив начал подозревать, что она привела сводного брата как минимум, чтобы над ним поиздеваться. Может, Харгроув опасался геев?

Стив не делал секрета из своей ориентации, особенно в последние три года, когда он встречался с парнем-рейнджером, работавшим в Заповеднике Индианы. Он привык к косым взглядам и агрессии, так что, если Билли начнет его осуждать, Стив тут же выставит его из своего дома.

Однако Харгроув не выглядел раздраженным, на его лице не было брезгливости, уже привычной для Стива. С виду — само спокойствие, будто Харгроув только и делал в последние несколько лет, что лапал парней за задницы. Что вообще смехотворно, учитывая, как Харгроув перебрал за выпускной год половину школьных красоток.

Не то чтобы Стив следил за ним, просто после их драки у Байерсов он всегда держал Билли в поле зрения, на уровне инстинкта запомнив, что тот опасен. Прошло семь лет с их последней встречи, и после возвращения Харгроува в Хокинс по городу стали ходить странных слухи.

Реально странные.

Харгроув в полиции — не самая хорошая идея, и Стив ожидал больше драк, угроз и неприятностей. К общему удивлению, первое, что разнеслось по маленькому городу, что заместитель шефа полиции Харгроув три часа помогал выжившей из ума миссис Роттс искать в ее саду очки для чтения.

Стив в бреду не мог представить, что у кого-то найдется столько терпения, и теперь с опаской поглядывал на Билли. И если его взгляд иногда скользил по футболке, которая едва ли скрывала отличную фигуру, мощные грудные мышцы и гладкий пресс, то лишь потому, что всего этого было «много» — было где разгуляться.

Рука на пояснице ощущалась тяжелой, а вскоре еще и горячей, и Стив мрачно решил, что вряд ли разработчик игры рассчитывал на такие страдания, когда придумывал проклятия.

По крайней мере, его утешило, что остальным так же катастрофически не везло: Лукасу пришлось зажать карту локтем, Дастину — между ухом и плечом, Майк лишился всех карт движения, а Макс выпало черной картой выпить пиво одним глотком.

— Эм, я не могу.

— Почему? — нахмурился Майк, пока Лукас и Макс странно переглядывались.

— Не могу и все, что тут объяснять.

— Потому что она беременна, — произнес Билли, вчитываясь в карты в руке.

— Аааа? — протянул Дастин. — Нихаяяя хебе.

— Ну ты овца, Билли, — Макс откинулась на стуле, сложив руки на груди, пока остальные приходили в себя от новости.

Стив, конечно, заметил ее странное, иногда даже капризное поведение: она стала более разборчивой в еде, почти полностью отказавшись от сладкого, зато уплетала гамбургеры и мясные нарезки, будто месяц голодала. Может, если бы он уже сталкивался с беременными, то было бы очевиднее, но сейчас он чувствовал себя немного глупо, не связав очевидные факты.

— От овцы слышу. И Лукасу дополнительную карту проклятий, он забыл хлопнуть по столу.

Глядя, как Билли произнес это все с каменным выражением лица, Стив хохотнул, за что тут же получил палочкой лакрицы в лицо.

— Эй, я-то тут причем?

— Хаааа ньаха, — серьезно ответил Дастин, и Майк кивнул.

— Солидарность компании, Стив. Мы приняли тебя как родного, и ты обязан защищать честь каждого в группе, а мы твою.

— Что-то вы не особо справляетесь, — Билли похлопал Стива по заднице, и тот почувствовал, как румянец начинает заливать шею.

— Я не хочу это обсуждать. Мне поставили срок в два месяца, а выкидыши — обычное дело до полугода, так что даже не факт, что…

— Ты станешь матерью, — в наступившей паузе слова Билли прозвучали особенно увесисто, как булыжник, прилетевший на задний двор.

Макс попыталась просверлить в брате дыру, а затем надулась и упрямо заявила:

— Я сказала, что не хочу это обсуждать.

— Как скажешь, — удивительно легко согласился Билли, — овца.

Лукас хлопнул по столу, а Макс фыркнула:

— Сам овца. Боже, как ты иногда бесишь.

Лукас снова хлопнул, выглядя раздраженным, но сохраняя молчание.

— Только иногда? Видимо, надо больше стараться, — цыкнул Билли. — Овцовая овца.

Новый хлопок. Дастин страдальчески простонал, и Майк перевел его звуки отчаяния:

— Он просит, чтобы мы его пристрелили.

— Ребят, я все понимаю, но, может, продолжим играть? Мы же для этого собрались. Макс, не хочешь говорить про беременность, ладно, мы все понимаем, это личное. Когда будешь готова, мы — рядом и готовы выслушать. И раз тебе нельзя пиво, тяни другое проклятие.

Макс неохотно подчинилась, а Стив вдруг почувствовал, как Билли погладил его по спине горячей ладонью, будто полностью одобряя его слова. Он повернул голову, но Харгроув упрямо смотрел в свои карты. 

Стив тяжело вздохнул, отказываясь понимать их семейку.

В итоге Макс выпало усесться на колени к Дастину, и теперь к его вздохам присоединился ее бубнеж о том, что он закапает ее кофту слюнями. Лукас же нисколько ее не ревновал, а беззвучно произнес «держись, чувак» за спиной своей жены.

Когда ход дошел до Стива, ему выпало дурацкое наказание упереть локти на стол и не отрывать до конца игры. Из-за этого он оказался в странной позе, прогнувшись в спине, и рука Билли съехала ему прямо на ягодицу. Стив думал, что это случайность, но рука осталась на месте, и Билли явно не собирался вернуться к более приличной версии.

Не будет же он возмущаться сейчас, когда сам же сказал, что все нормально. Черт подери.

— А это больно? Рожать? — вдруг спросила Джейн, и наступила самая жуткая пауза из всех, которые лицезрел Стив за этим столом.

Все переглядывались в ожидании, и стоило Макс открыть рот, как Майк тут же отрезал:

— Только попробуй, и я клянусь богом, что вашего ребенка в реестре будут звать Соломон Гуггенхайм.

Та оскорбленно открыла рот еще раз, и Майк показал на нее пальцем.

— Даже если это будет девочка!

Никто не вмешивался, зная, насколько у Майка могло сорвать крышу по поводу Джейн и ее защиты. Конечно, они наверняка занимались сексом, но в некоторых сферах Джейн все еще оставалась наивна до жути. Макс несколько секунд разевала рот, как рыба, а затем протянула:

— Ну ты овца-а-а.

Лукас выдохнул через щеки и хлопнул по столу:

— Господи, дай мне дожить до конца игры без перелома руки.

— Вообще-то я хотела сказать, что Билли в этом точно соображает больше. Он как-то принимал роды прямо в полицейской машине.

Новость вызвала бурные вопросы.

— Что? Правда?

— Когда?!

— Наха-хааа?

Харгроув пожал плечами. 

— У меня не было выбора. В прошлом году мы везли задержанную до участка и встали в пробку на Бродвее. Думали, что она просится в туалет и ищет шанс улизнуть, как вдруг у нее отошли воды. Мы уже не успевали доехать ни до какой больницы, потому пришлось встать на аварийку. И не надо преувеличивать: это напарница принимала роды, я лишь помогал.

— Интересно, а кроме мужа в больницу пускают братьев? — вдруг спросил Лукас, и Макс с ужасом уставилась на него, как на предателя.

— Ты для себя или для меня решил его притащить?!

— Сама подумай, врачи точно не станут выпендриваться, если на родах будет присутствовать сам заместитель шефа полиции.

Видимо, мысль осела в голове Макс, они оба посмотрели на Билли, и тот неловко поерзал на стуле.

— Для того, кто не хочет говорить о своей беременности, я смотрю, у тебя большие планы.

— Чисто теоретически, — начала Макс, и Билли тут же заявил:

— Нет.

— Ты же мой брат!

— Сводный.

— Как насчет стать крестным? — предложил Лукас, наклонившись ближе.

Харгруов фыркнул:

— А я и так им буду.

— А может, я назначу Дастина.

— Нэ-аа! — тут же отозвался тот, побледнев.

— Я убью любого, кого ты попробуешь назначить крестным, — низким голосом пригрозил Билли. — Голыми. Руками.

— Даже Стива?

Стив поперхнулся слюнями.

— Так, стоп. Тайм-аут. Новое правило в этом доме — никаких семейных разборок. И спасибо за предложение, но такая ответственность мне не по плечу. Билли явно справится куда лучше.

— Успокойся, Стив, он тебя не тронет, — махнула рукой Макс, загадочно улыбаясь с каким-то хитрым блеском в глазах. — Ну, или тронет, но вреда точно не причинит. Не так ли, Билли?

Стив не знал, что происходит и на что она намекала, потому ответил наиболее дипломатично:

— Спасибо, я предпочитаю не рисковать.

— Билли? — еще раз спросила Макс. Если бы взгляды могли убивать, она и Харгроув превратились бы в кучки пепла, такая неистовая битва происходила за столом.

Рука на заднице Стива была тяжелой и подозрительно неподвижной, сам же Билли сидел с напряженной спиной, явно взвешивая какое-то решение.

— Если это будет Харрингтон, я не против, — наконец выдал он, и его голос звучал странно хриплым.

Стив натурально потерял дар речи, и отчего-то румянец начал гореть не только на шее, но и на щеках. Самодовольству Макс не было предела, остальные пребывали в шоке. Тишину нарушил Дастин:

— А-аа?! 

Он посмотрел на Макс, та без перевода поняла, о чем он спрашивает, и кивнула.

— Иаена?

— Ага.

— Е-аааааать.

Теперь уже двое лыбились, разделяя какую-то тайну, и Стиву не нравилось, какой оборот приняли их посиделки. Он кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло.

— Я признателен за оказанную честь, но вам не кажется, что еще рано обсуждать детали?

— А если поцеловать беременную, я тоже стану беременной? — вдруг вмешалась Джейн и, видя, как все пытаются скрыть хихикание, сделала круглые глаза: — Что? Я что-то не то спросила?

— Уилер, по-моему, тебе стоит поговорить со своей девушкой на тему секса. Это я тебе как шериф говорю, — неодобрительно заметил Билли. Майк хотел было возразить, но Харгроув еще не закончил: — К концу недели. Или я устрою лекцию вам обоим. С картинками.

— Нахха-ха хааа, — заметил Дастин, и на этот раз его перевел Лукас:

— Майк, чувак, он не шутит.

— Может, уже доиграем, в конце концов? — раздраженно заметил Стив, его локти начали затекать, и все дружно согласились.

Вернувшись к игре, Стив заметил, как атмосфера немного разрядилась. Уже никто не посматривал на Билли с опаской, да и сам он, казалось, освоился и шутил более охотно. Но Стив рано расслабился: стоило ребятам начать спорить, считается ли неразборчивая «овца» от Дастина того, чтобы назначить Лукасу новое проклятие, как пальцы на заднице Стива вдруг двинулись.

Сначала он не обратил внимания, подумав, что у Билли затекла рука. А затем Харгроув ощутимо крепко сжал его ягодицу прямо через брюки. Стив постарался подавить вздох раздражения и повернулся к Билли.

Ну конечно. Кто бы сомневался. Ждать, что Харгроув исправится и повзрослеет, было абсолютно бесполезно. Скорее уж ад зазеленеет. Билли как ни в чем не бывало смотрел на игровое поле и наблюдал за спорящими, слегка улыбаясь, будто сам не ведал, что творила его рука.

Стив не стал возмущаться, а потянулся за спину и насильно разжал чужие пальцы. Харгроув подчинился, и ненадолго казалось, что все вернулось на круги своя. После чего Билли положил широкую ладонь на середину задницы Стива, с нажимом скользнул между ягодиц, и лишь ткань брюк помешала ему проникнуть глубже.

Стив в последнюю секунду подавил громкий, удивленный вздох, непроизвольно напрягшись и сжав кулаки. Ему показалось, или в комнате стало гораздо теплее? Его щеки горели, и резко стало нечем дышать. Он медленно повернулся к Билли, думая, что Харгроув продолжит строить из себя невинность, однако на этот раз его встретил тяжелый взгляд Билли, отчего животе все перевернулось. Стив сглотнул, и Харгроув проследил за движением его кадыка, все еще медленно поглаживая рукой.

Стив думал сказать: «Какого хрена ты творишь?», но продолжил молчать. Будто снова оказался в старшей школе, когда что ни вечеринка, то Харгроув смотрел на него с другого конца гостиной, подначивая и подстрекая. И Стив не мог понять, какие у этой игры правила и как в нее выиграть. Нэнси говорила, что если он поведется на провокацию, то Билли лишь добьется того, чего хочет, потому Стив медлил, снова уткнувшись в свои карты.

Слава богам, у злодея остался один свиток: Стив выложил карту движения и закончил игру. За столом все с облегчением выдохнули и медленно начали возвращаться на свои места: Дастин пошел за пивом, потому что у него пересох язык, Майк стал разминать шею от долгого сидения водной позе, а Лукас уселся считать, кто выиграл. 

Билли наконец-то убрал свои чертовы грабли, но не успел Стив выдохнуть с облегчением, как тот наклонился к его уху и тихо спросил:

— Где у вас туалет?

Стив решил, что это отличный момент, чтобы выяснить все самому и подальше от любопытных глаз.

— Пошли. Я покажу.

Харгроув удивился и послушно последовал за Стивом по коридору, сохраняя дистанцию. Казалось, как только игра закончилась, он снова надел спокойную вежливость как броню. Они зашли в туалет, Стив включил свет и нервно выдохнул.

Билли, догадавшись, что их ждет разговор, засунул руки в карманы и терпеливо на него уставился.

— Ну и что это было?

Харгроув молчал, его взгляд был тяжелым и непроницаемым. Сейчас Стив мог поверить, что этот человек работал в полиции, а теперь даже подменял шефа полиции в Хокинсе.

— А чем бы ты хотел, чтобы это было? — тот с любопытством наклонил голову.

— Ты гей? — Стив решил спросить напрямую, хотя его сердце и колотилось как бешеное. Еще лет пять назад он бы в жизни не стал поднимать вопросы ориентации, но за свою жизнь он пережил уже достаточно неловких ситуаций.

Иногда флирт затягивался, иногда этот самый флирт ничего не означал, и Стиву уже надоело тратить свое время на людей, которые на самом деле лишь игрались с идеей долгих отношений.

Он ожидал, что Билли пошлет его на хрен, но тот слегка улыбнулся, видимо, удивившись его прямоте.

— Би.

— Правда? — непроизвольно вырвалось у Стива, и Билли улыбнулся шире и мягче.

— Правда.

— Э-э, вау.

— Что-то еще?

— Почему ты вернулся в Хокинс? — неожиданно даже для себя выдал Стив.

Билли тяжело вздохнул, по его лицу будто прошла тень. Он какое-то время смотрел на раковину, мягкие полотенца и стаканчики, только его взгляд был пустым.

— Боюсь, история не для развлекательного вечера. Может, для второго или третьего свидания. Вкратце: я пытался провести задержание в кафе, и из-за моих неосторожных слов парень расстрелял одиннадцать человек, включая четверых офицеров. Потом Макс сообщила о беременности. Я решил, что работа в Окленде больше не для меня.

Стив молчал, не зная, что сказать. Меньше всего он ожидал, что Билли честно ответит на его вопрос. Харгроув бросил ему правду, как вызов. Как вопрос «ну и что ты с этим будешь делать?», хотя мог запросто сказать «это не твоего ума дело, Харрингтон», и был бы абсолютно прав. Харгроув пришел играть в настольные игры, а не рассказывать о своей жизни и отчитываться в туалете. 

Стив задумчиво протянул:

— Понятно. Я тогда оставлю тебя…

— Харрингтон.

Он уже потянулся к дверной ручке, но в последний момент обернулся через плечо.

— А?

— Свидание, — напомнил Билли, ухмыляясь от уха до уха. — Ты не сказал, когда.

— Не сказал? — Стив промотал в уме их разговор, когда до него дошло, что именно предложил Харгроув. Его сердце вдруг забилось очень часто.

— Я заеду завтра вечером, после работы.

— Заедешь?!

Билли подошел ближе, потемневшим взглядом скользнул по его лицу и задержался на его губах. У Стива резко пересохло в горле. Скажи ему кто-то вчера, что он будет думать о том, как поцеловать Билли Харгроува, с которым они соперничали в школьные годы, он бы рассмеялся. 

Сейчас ему было не до смеха.

Его отвлек шум в коридоре и смех Дастина буквально за стеной. Поняв, насколько близко они стоят, Стив сделал шаг назад. Будто испугавшись, что это его последний шанс, Билли схватил Стива за затылок и притянул в поцелуй: неловкий, всего лишь плотное касание губ, пока жаркое, рваное дыхание касалось лица Стива. Он возмущенно промычал, попытавшись устоять, ища на ощупь держатель полотенец, но у Билли были другие планы: он прижал Стива к стене, не отрываясь от него ни на секунду.

Теперь они стояли за открытой дверью, и даже если бы кто-то заглянул в туалет, то нашел бы их не сразу. Стив положил руки Билли на плечи, еще не совсем понимая, что чувствует и что происходит, однако и этого хватило, чтобы Харгроув тут же обмяк и ослабил хватку. Он скользнул ладонями по бокам Стива, по спине, спустился на поясницу и затем обхватил его задницу в полную силу, будто показывая наглядно, что хотел сделать весь вечер напролет.

— Как рассказывать о себе, так на третьем свидании, а как лапать, так и вовсе без свиданий, — выдохнул Стив между сухими, короткими поцелуями, словно Билли не мог надолго от него оторваться.

Харгроув низко рассмеялся прямо ему в губы, и от этого звука по всему телу Стива прошлись мурашки.

— Я собирался все сделать по классике, но ваши, — он прошелся губами по его щеке, по шее и склонился к самому переходу в плечо, обжигая кожу горячим, влажным дыханием, послав по спине Стива армию мурашек, — настольные игры оказались куда развратнее, чем я ожидал.

Он протиснул горячее бедро между его ног, словно ствол дерева, нагретый на солнце, и зажал своим телом как теплой стеной. Когда их лица снова оказались рядом, Стив приоткрыл губы, и Билли тут же с готовностью проник языком ему в рот. Чуть прохладный, скользкий, он двигался дразняще, уверенно и точно зная, чего хочет. У Билли были удивительно мягкие губы, и Стив смял их в глубоком поцелуе, ощущая, как в низу живота творится настоящий фейерверк.

Харгроув не отпускал его ни на секунду, раскрывая рот, только чтобы вдохнуть общий, нагретый дыханием воздух, отчего у Стива закружилась голова, а пульс зазвучал оглушительным набатом. Билли рисовал спирали вокруг его языка, раз за разом заходя все глубже, заставляя Стива открыть рот шире и поддаться. Каждый его удивленный стон Билли ловил ртом и отзывался довольным мычанием, целуя его все дольше и дольше, будто с одной целью: заставить Стива потерять голову.

Стоило Билли начать двигаться, раздвигая его бедра своим бедром, у Стива ослабели ноги, и он отчаянно вцепился в его футболку. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Билли довольно и низко прорычал, еще раз сжав на прощание задницу Стива, а затем неохотно выпустил из захвата. 

Потерявшись в пространстве, почти забыв свое имя и где он находится, Стив ощутил прохладу комнаты, будто с него сдернули одеяло, и попытался перевести дух. Губы у него саднили, а руки немного тряслись. Одно утешение: Билли выглядел не лучше — красные пятна на щеках и смятая футболка, вытащенная из-под джинсов.

Стив даже не помнил, как вытянул ее из-под ремня, и уж тем более, как скрутил ее настолько, что местами она торчала, будто ее только постирали. Хуже того, даже стоя в метре от Билли, он непроизвольно пялился на его губы, думая о том, как продолжить то, с чего они начали.

— Я пойду, — неловко произнес он, стирая слюну с шеи, и на ватных ногах вышел в коридор.

Билли следил за ним, не мигая, и Стив не был уверен, что тот вообще слышал, что он сказал. Внезапно тот сверкнул белозубой мальчишеской улыбкой и взялся за ремень. Стив в каком-то трансе наблюдал, как тот вытащил кожаный язык из пряжки, а затем взялся за молнию. 

Билли раздевался. Прямо у него на глазах. Черт подери. 

Стив зажмурился, развернулся на пятках и ушел подальше от этого ходячего искушения. В гостиной ребята уже сложили игру и разогрели пиццу, уплетая кто на диване, кто за столом, а кто просто стоя. Никто не заметил его отсутствия, ведь не прошло и пары минут, но для Стива они показались вечностью.

— Нет, а все-таки, какое имя можно дать ребенку? Джессика? Арнольд?

— У меня в одной группе уже четыре Джессики, куда еще одну, — скривился Дастин. — Как насчет назвать девочку Аляска, а мальчика – Кайло?

— Я тебе этого Кайло знаешь, куда засуну? — пригрозил Лукас, сложив два куска пиццы друг на друга.

Стив приметил Макс, она стояла в отдалении, раскрыв холодильник, и изучала содержимое, явно не в силах выбрать. Волосы скрывали ее лицо. Он подошел, прислонился к стойке рядом и спросил:

— Арахисовая паста?

— М-м, не.

— Банка острых перчиков?

— Неа.

— Сладкие ананасовые колечки в сиропе?

— Я еще думаю.

— Как давно ты решила свести меня и Билли?

Она резко дернула головой, уставившись на него и открыв рот. Под ее долгим взглядом Стив неловко пригладил волосы и одернул свитер, и Макс тут же расплылась в такой мерзко-самодовольной ухмылке, что Стиву захотелось ее треснуть. Она взяла банан, огляделась по сторонам и, закрыв холодильник, привалилась рядом.

— У тебя засос у самого свитера, — тихо произнесла она, очищая кожуру пальцами.

Стив раздраженно поправил ворот выше.

— Ну так что?

Она оттопырила пальцы, намеренно считая вслух.

— В каком году мы победили Изнанку в последний раз? Пять, шесть, семь, ага, семь лет.

Стив снова потерял дар речи, смотря на ее испачканную бананом руку.

— Ты шутишь?

Она зажевала кусок и мрачно пробормотала сквозь банан:

— Ешл бы, — проглотив, она утерла рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Я узнала в день, когда ты попал в больницу, и он просидел у твоей палаты всю ночь.

Стив плохо помнил последнюю битву возле собственного бассейна — Свежеватель захватил разумы многих, но только Стиву повезло влезть в реальную драку с Харгроувом: Билли кинул его в стеклянные двери, осколки валялись по всему заднему двору. Завязалась потасовка, и в какой-то момент Стив утащил Билли на дно бассейна. Честно говоря, он вообще ничего не помнил о том моменте, кроме полосок крови, которые поднимались со дна, как пряди рыжих волос. Очнулся он с капельницей.

— Это что, какое-то чувство вины? — горечь от этой мысли подпортила Стиву их страстный поцелуй в ванной.

— Тогда бы он просто извинился, как перед Джонатаном, а ему Билли выбил челюсть.

Стив вздохнул, сложив руки на груди, и как раз заметил, как из коридора вышел Билли, заправляя футболку в джинсы. Стив послал ему слабую улыбку, чувствуя, как к щекам прилила волна жара. Билли, явно не желая вовлекать в их дела посторонних, просто кивнул, а увидев довольную Макс, сощурился.

Она отсалютовала ему надкушенным бананом.

— Ну что, перерыв закончен? Давайте второй раунд? — встрял Лукас, бодро размахивая руками, будто готовясь к боксу. — На этот раз я вас точно уделаю, сосунки.

— Напомни, как я вышла за него замуж? — вздохнула Макс, раздраженно закатывая глаза.

— На спор после трех бутылок пива.

— А, ну да, точно. Запрет на алкоголь не такая уж и плохая вещь, как думаешь? Ну что, пошли?

Стив задержался, разглядывая своих гостей, которые стали ему как вторая семья. На этот раз Билли усадили между Джейн и Лукасом, но он явно не возражал, что-то объясняя правила игры по карточкам. Зря он опасался, что Харгроув не впишется в их компанию: со стороны казалось, что тот играл с ними всегда.

Стив оттолкнулся от стойки и пошел, чтобы занять свое место за столом.


End file.
